1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to housing combinations for a portable electronic device, particularly to a housing combination that may effectively utilize an inner space of the portable electronic device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high-tech services almost anytime and anywhere.
Referring now to FIGS. 4-5, a conventional housing combination 20 includes a housing 21 and a printed circuit board 23. The housing 21 is substantially rectangular, and is made of plastics. A mounting section 211 is disposed in a back of the housing 21. The mounting section 211 includes a support portion 214 and several guiding surfaces 215. The support portion 214 is recessed downward relative to the housing 21 configured for providing a suitable strength to support a subscriber identification module (SIM) card. The guiding surfaces 215 are slantways connected between the support portion 214 and the housing 21. A receiving hole 216 communicates with the housing 21, and is adjacent to the support portion 214. The printed circuit board 23 is disposed below the housing 21. A SIM card connector 232 is electrically connected to the printed circuit board 23. The position of the SIM card connector 232 corresponds to that of the receiving hole 216. When the printed circuit board 23 is assembled with the housing 21, the SIM card connector 232 of the printed circuit board 23 is exposed from the receiving hole 216, thereby the support portion 214 with the SIM card connector 232 together defining a space for receiving the SIM card.
Since the housing 21 is made of plastics, the support portion 214 of the housing 21 needs to provide enough thickness so as to secure the strength of the support portion 214, thus the support portion 214 will occupy more inside space of the portable electronic device. Accordingly, the space in the portable electronic device is not fully used.
Therefore, an improved housing combination is desired in order to overcome the above-described shortcoming.